


Did We Just Get Our Own Theme Song?

by Lenni51074



Series: Avengers: The Musical [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: Since when did the Avengers each get their own signature tune?Since you decided that they all deserved to have one.





	Did We Just Get Our Own Theme Song?

**Author's Note:**

> You are Tony Stark’s niece, and much to his dismay, you hijack FRIDAY on a regular basis and take control of the music in Avengers Tower. The rest of the team don’t seem to mind so much….

You were sitting at the breakfast bar when your uncle Tony Stark walked into the kitchen. As he did, he heard music start to play.  
  
_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
 _Looks so good I might die_  
 _All I know is everybody loves me_

_Get down_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
 _Flashes in my face now_  
 _All I know is everybody loves me_  
 _Everybody loves me_

“Y/N, what on earth was that?” Tony asked you.

“What was what, Uncle Tony?” You continued buttering your toast, pretending that you had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
“That song. Surely you heard it.”  
  
“Oh that. It was _‘Everybody Loves Me’_ by One Republic,” you answered.

“Well, where’s the rest of the song?”  
  
“I thought the chorus was the most appropriate part for you.”

Tony stared at you. “Did I just get my own theme song?”

“Yep.”  
  
Tony grunted. “I would have preferred ‘ _Iron Man’_ by Black Sabbath, but I suppose that would have been too obvious.”

You shrugged and went back to your coffee and breakfast. The next person to enter was Bruce, and as he did so, _‘Radioactive’_ by Imagine Dragons played over the sound system.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh _

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Bruce looked startled, but you and Tony laughed. “I don’t think I’ve heard anything more appropriate in my life,” Tony chuckled.  
  
“Wait until you hear the others,” you grinned.

Bruce was confused. “Y/N, what are you talking about?”  
  
“Well, you’re all superheroes, so I figured everyone needed their own theme song.”  
  
“You gave us all a theme song?” Bruce asked in an amused voice.

“Sure did.”

Natasha and Clint came in, and as they did, they heard Queen’s _‘Killer Queen’_ and then Filter’s _‘Hey Man Nice Shot’_ in quick succession. Nat quirked one eyebrow, and Tony pointed at you. “Blame her.” Clint high-fived you.

Thor stumbled in sleepily, and FRIDAY immediately played _‘Immigrant Song’_ by Led Zeppelin.

_Ah-ah ah!_

_Ah-ah ah!_

_We come from the land of the ice and snow_  
_From the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow_  
 _The hammer of the gods_  
 _We’ll drive our ships to new lands_  
 _To fight the horde, and sing and cry_  
 _Valhalla, I am coming!_

Clint started laughing, and Tony whined about why the God of Thunder got such a cool song. Thor looked perplexed until you explained that you’d given him a song of his own, to which he looked exceedingly pleased.

As Pietro shuffled in sleepily, you heard _‘Run Over By A Truck’_ by Weezer. He gave you a lazy thumbs up when he realized why the song was playing. The fastest Avenger often felt like he’d been run over by a large vehicle first thing in the morning.

When Scott entered the kitchen, _‘Ant Music’_ by Adam and the Ants played, much to the amusement of everyone but Scott. “I hate that song so much,” he whined. You gave him a hug and laughingly apologised, which seemed to appease him a bit.

Peter came bouncing into the kitchen shortly afterward. How your best friend always had so much energy first thing in the morning, you would never understand. _‘Talk Too Much’_ by COIN started playing.

_You know I talk too much_   
_Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up_   
_We could blame it all on human nature_   
_Stay cool, it's just a kiss_   
_Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?_   
_I talk too much, we talk too much_

You giggled at the puzzled look on Peter’s face. “Hey Spidey, how’d you enjoy your new theme song?”  
  
“What? You made THAT my song?” He looked offended. Peter Parker was definitely a chatterbox, and had been mocked about it on more than one occasion by the older members of the team.

“Well, it was either that or _‘Incy Wincy Spider’_ ,” you teased. He looked even more offended at that, but he perked up after you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Peter was easy to placate.

“So does everyone have a theme song?” Peter asked. You nodded and gave him an update on what you’d assigned to everyone else. He congratulated you on your genius. He was especially impressed to find out that you’d assigned the James Bond theme to Agent Coulson, and AC/DC’s _‘Back in Black’_ for Director Fury.

You giggled. “I gave _‘The Lion Sleeps Tonight’_ to King T’Challa.” This caused Tony to snort his coffee out of his nose, and even Bruce gave a quiet chuckle. Shuri had also been in hysterics when you’d told her a few days ago over FaceTime.

Suddenly the _‘Imperial March’_ from Star Wars started playing. “Good morning, Loki!” you called out, much to the amusement of the God of Mischief.  
  
Tony huffed in annoyance. “ _Of course_ you allocated that one to Reindeer Games.”

Bucky entered to the strains of _‘Angel With A Shotgun’_ by The Cab; Sam rolled his eyes when he heard Steve Miller Band’s _‘Fly Like An Eagle’_ ; and Wanda was greeted by Frank Sinatra’s _‘Witchcraft.’_

For once, Steve was late. He was usually the first one up, but he’d arrived back from a solo mission in the early hours of the morning and so today he’d actually slept in. As a result, he was the last one to come for breakfast. The rest of the team had hung around expectantly, as everybody wanted to know what song you had deemed appropriate for the Star Spangled Man with a Plan.

Eventually, Steve sauntered into the kitchen, ready to start his day. Suddenly, _‘Zero to Hero’_ from Hercules started blasting.

_Say amen and there he goes again_  
_Sweet and undefeated_  
 _And an awesome 10 for 10!_  
 _Folks lined up_  
 _Just to watch him flex_  
 _And his perfect package_  
 _Packed a pair of pretty pecs!_

_Hercie he comes, he sees, he conquers_  
_Honey, the crowds were going bonkers_  
 _He showed the moxie, brains, and spunk_  
 _From zero to hero, a major hunk!_  
 _From zero to hero, and who'da thunk?_

Everybody burst out laughing, with the exception of Steve, who just looked bewildered. Sam had tears rolling down his face. Tony and Clint were doubled over, howling with laughter. Peter fell off his chair from laughing so hard. Even Bruce was grinning.

Steve narrowed his eyes and looked directly at you. “Y/N, what’s going on?”  
  
You couldn’t speak because you were laughing so much. It was Natasha who replied. “That was your theme song, Cap.”  
  
“My what now?”

“Y/N gave all of us a theme song. That was yours.”  
  
Steve just looked at you with one eyebrow raised. You giggled. “Sorry Steve, I just couldn’t bring myself to have to stand every time the national anthem played if you entered a room. I’m not THAT patriotic.” Steve shook his head and sighed as he headed for the gym.

Everyone gave you a hug as they left, thanking you for giving them a fun start to the morning. As Bruce and Tony headed to the lab, you started giggling again. Peter looked at you. “What’s so funny?”

Then he heard _‘The Big Bang Theory’_ theme, and Tony’s howl of indignation, coming from the lab. Peter gave you a high five as you both made your way to the gym for training.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I originally planned to give Thor ‘Thunderstruck’ by AC/DC. However, after Thor: Ragnarok, there was no way he was going to have anything but ‘Immigrant Song’ :)


End file.
